kekkai_sensenfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Leonardo Watch
Leonardo 'Leo' Watch (レオナルド・ウォッチ, Reonarudo Wocchi) is a main character and the primary protagonist of the series. He is a photographer who came to Hellsalem's Lot to help his ailing sister. Upon visiting Hellsalem's Lot, a mysterious entity gave him the "All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods" at the cost of his younger sister's eyesight, granting him a variety of powers. Appearance Leo is a young man with scruffy brown hair, typically dressed in loose clothes and sneakers. He also wears a pair of yellow goggles to protect his eyes while riding on mopeds. The rest of the time, he wears them around his neck. His eyes are typically closed/squinted, except when using his All-Seeing Eyes, where they are revealed to be neon-blue and alien/mechanical in appearance. Personality Aside from his eyes, Leo is a decidedly normal young man and something of a coward, easily startled by the bizarre nature of Hellsalem's Lot. Despite that, he apparently has an intrepid/adventurous side as well. Guilt-stricken that he was not courageous enough to speak up and prevent his sister's sight from being taken away, Leo is determined to uncover the secrets of his All-Seeing Eyes and try to find a way to restore his sister's eyesight. While he lacks the combat skills of his fellow Libra members, he is quite clever and quick to adapt to situations. Michella fondly calls him her "Tortoise Knight", because Leo never runs away even if he freezes up and cannot move, even if he is at a loss, and will endure until the moment he can take a step forward. He is usually partnered with Zapp Renfro, and is typically forced to put up with the man's shenanigans, often voicing his displeasure towards them. Plot History Leo's family visited a monument located in Hellsalem's Lot 6 months ago on the fragile hope that they could find a means to enable Michella to walk. However, while shooting a photo, a monster appeared before the siblings bearing the 'Eyes of the Gods' and asked them to choose who will see through the end. Despite realizing that 'The one who does not see' will lose their eyes, Leo is too terrified by the monster's presence to speak or prevent Michella from selflessly offering up her own eyesight so that he may receive the 'Eyes of the Gods'. Leo was struck with recurrent episodes of severe nausea and vomiting for the first week after the implantation, and afterwards took another two weeks to get used to the overwhelming and overlapping amount of information provided by the eyes. 'Those Shrouded in Mist.' Six months later, whilst talking with Vivian at her father's diner, Leo's camera is stolen by a Mach Monkey, causing him to chase after it only to be caught up in the gunfight between the JLPD and a bank robber. Whilst trying to escape, he runs into Zapp, an agent of Libra who mistakes him for Johnny Landis, their new member. Realizing that Libra could help him find answers, Leo pretends to be Johnny and follows Zapp to meet Libra's leader, Klaus Von Reinherz. After being exposed as a fake by Chain Sumeragi, Leo pleads his case just as Femt starts his 'game', releasing half a Yog-Gphot in Hellsalem's Lot, instructing them to destroy the second gate to keep the two halves from uniting. Leo's eyes allow him to see the attack before it hits, though Klaus is still injured trying to save him. After revealing his past, he is formally invited into Libra and paired with Zapp to destroy the second Gate, which he deduces is not planted on the monkey, but rather a flea on the monkey's body, thwarting Femt's plan. Follow that Phantom Ghost Wagon. Set sometime after his induction into Libra, Leo is first seen driving a pizza delivery bike while listening to 'It's a Wonderful Beyond'. In the anime, he witnesses a brother and sibling pair that remind him of his sister, Michella. There is also a short scene in Libra's office where Zapp attacks Klaus, only to be defeated and summarily stepped on by Chain. After being cheated out of a pizza by Zapp yet again, Leo is forced to give the man a ride to his next date when they stumble across a suspicious looking group that, after conversing with Zapp, appear to be operating under a stealth screen only Leo's eyes can pierce. While Zapp calls Chain to report the sighting, the pair are attacked shortly after and Leo is taken hostage, though not before Zapp manages to connect his blood to him. Awakening inside the wagon, Leo learns that the smugglers are kidnapping people to sell as food and attempts to use his 'Eyes of the Gods' to escape, only to startle his captors. As they threaten to kill him, Leo realizes his eyes can switch the 'sight' of others and uses this to overpower them, causing the wagon to crash, allowing Chain to lead Klaus to them. Hospitalized and mummified due to Klaus going overboard, Leo is unable to voice his irritation at Stephen's 'praise' and learning Zapp was assigned as his guard. In the anime, sometime after recovering from his wounds, Leo is walking around the hospital when he stumbles across a cemetery. There, he bumps into White, a young woman who claims to be a ghost and asks to be his friend. A Game Between Worlds Leo plays a smaller role in this arc. The story begins with Leo having a dream about Femt’s maid shikigami suddenly pressing his head into her breasts. He wakes up though to see a breast shaped bird in front of his face, and an image of a malevolent god from the recently torn down wall in his apartment. His landlord then bursts into his room, stating how the apartment building will be soon converted into a luxury hotel. Leo is then promptly evicted, only having 40 seconds to gather his stuff and leave or face certain death. Now homeless, he is next seen collapsed on a couch at Libra headquarters. Stephan suggests giving him higher pay as a member of Libra, taking into account that a portion of his earnings is sent to his sister. However, Gilbert states that Leo refused the offer as he didn’t want “special treatment.” As the trouble regarding Angel Scale is brought to light, Leo joins Zapp in hunting for information on the source and trade routes, but come up empty handed along with the others. After Klaus was able to obtain information on the distributors, he once again joins everyone in hunting them down. In the end, he briefly ponders how Klaus was able to find the information exactly. Bloodline Fever As Leo rides the Hellsalem’s Lot Subway, he witnesses an individual with a beautiful aura that looked like crimson wings. After offhandedly mentioning this to Klaus during a Libra Party, everyone suddenly tenses up as the jovial atmosphere dies down. Klaus and Stephan verified again if what Leo saw was true. They then inform him that the individual he saw with the scarlet aura was in fact a vampire, and no doubt one of the 13 Elders. Shortly after grocery shopping with Zapp, the two of them coincidentally meet with Blitz T. Abrams outside the store. With the many “accidents” occurring around Abrams, Leo is knocked unconscious from a piece of stray shrapnel hitting him in the face, injuring his eye in the process. He is then carried back to Libra headquarters by Abrams. After finding out that Leo has the “Eyes of the Gods”, Abrams asks him to read the list of Elder vampire names being guarded by the severed hand of a Blood Breed that he had brought with him in a suitcase. As Leo attempts to read the note however, he receives a backlash due to the shrapnel wound on his right eye. Having trouble focusing on close objects, his vision is stuck temporarily in a runaway state causing heightened farsightedness. Taking advantage of his current state, he is taken to Yggdrashiad Central Station, a metro station floating atop the “Eternal Nothingness.” As he gazes into the Beyond to confirm the presence of vampires, his injured right eye cracks under the strain. He then confirms the presence of not just 13 Elder vampires, but an overwhelming number of Elder class vampires present in the Beyond. Later, he accompanies Klaus in saving Stephan and K.K., and aids him in sealing the Elder by providing its true name. Day In, Day Out Illustrating the daily lives of Libra members, Leo starts off the story getting mugged by a thug visiting Hellsalem’s Lot for vacation. As he is being dragged in the alleyway, he spots Chain hopping casually across the sidewalk. Their eyes meet, and Leo mouths for her to help him. However, she ignores him and continues on her way. Leo is then left in a puddle of his own blood, a tooth gone and his wallet stolen. He begrudgingly laments how the money he was planning to send to his sister was taken. As Sonic looks questionably up at Leo in regards to why he didn't use his All Seeing Eyes of the Gods on the thugs, he briefly recalls how his sister had sacrificed herself. Leo remarks that he doesn't feel it's right, using his powers for personal benefit. He later goes to see Patrick, and acquires a non-lethal stun baton. Finding the thug once again in a bar, he confronts the man and asks him to return his money for his sister. The thug refuses, but Leo hesitates using the stun baton on him however when the thug states that he could perhaps have a pace maker, the shock would kill him and he would be a murderer. Shocked by the thought, Leo is disarmed and beaten up once more and thrown out into the streets. Afterwards, Leo encounters Zapp who is still looking for the lost cat. The two of them shortly after meet up with Stephan while on the road. Powers and Abilities : An artifact implanted and given to him by a mysterious entity at the cost of his sister's sight. He has heightened visual senses, allowing him to see fast movements normally impossible for human eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, his eyes are able to see 'The Truth' of the world. This allows him to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura. His eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet feathered aura of a Blood Breed. Upon staring at an Elder Blood Breed for a duration, he is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. Leo can also manipulate the vision of others, including that of machinery such as Aligura's monster truck, and force them to move in the direction he wants them to, or see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Using the power of his eyes however has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. * : Leo induces nauseating hallucinations on his opponents. In the manga, this technique is unnamed and Leo simply commands his opponents' eyes to obey him. * : Leo projects what he sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing his sight with them. * : Leo alters the vision of those around him by shuffling their field of visions. Trivia *Leonardo is the shortest of the cast, he's even a few inches shorter than his younger sister, from what volume 10 implies. *Leonardo is a young adult, given his ability to enter bars, and in the official art for the DVD/BD box set design for Animate, and many other art promos, Leo is shown drunk; and or in a bar, his short height and baggy clothing however make him appear younger then he is, opposed to the jacket he wore when his and his sister's eyes were stolen, and swapped 3 months before his current appearance, making him the butt of "too young" jokes that he blatantly ignores. He does however acknowledge it once in the anime, in episode 10.5, when the radio show host mistakes him for a student, but Leo corrects him and says he is an officer. References Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Libra